DISGUSTED KID DESTROYS LASERDISC PLAYER
Violette: Why hello YouTube! Today, me and Bill went to Goodwill to donate stuff that we didn’t need anymore, and we came across a Laserdisc player and a movie! Bill: The Laserdisc player is a Pioneer VP-1000, and it came with the Super Mario Bros. Movie. Violette: And we’re gonna have a family moment together by having a movie night with this underrated Laserdisc player! Bill: Well at this point, I don’t see any reason why we’re still doing movie nights. After all, that fricking jerk William always ruins it. Violette: Bill I’m gonna make sure this movie night isn’t ruined, because we also got the living room‘s walls decorated in a Fortnite theme, and William hasn’t seen it yet because he’s at his part-time job. So when he comes back, he will see it and love it so much, he will want to spend movie night with us! This will be awesome! The scene cuts to William arriving home William: Hey everyone. Notices the walls Is this a Fortnite themed living room? Violette: Yes! We painted the walls with Fortnite! Doesn’t it look cool? William: Cool? Doesn’t that look ghetto? Bill: It’s not ghetto jerk! It actually looks nice! Violette: Yeah! And I thought you liked Fortnite! William: I do, but isn’t this a little too far? Not even I will paint my room with Fortnite themes! Violette: Well I did this because of a special occasion. Can you guess what it is? William: Let me guess, movie night? Violette: Yes! We got a Laserdisc player from Goodwill, and we will watch the Super Mario Bros. Movie! William: Why do you have to pick the worst movies for movie night? Bill: That’s a good movie jerk! William: IT’S ONE OF THE WORST MOVIES EVER!!! Bill: SHUT UP JERK!!! Violette: Please stop it! I don’t not want another ruined movie night! William: It’s gonna be ruined unless you pick a better movie! Violette: William this was the only Laserdisc movie we can find. And it’s gonna be awesome because I have Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups! Bill: Yeah! That’s good stuff! William: Of course we gotta have our damn Peanut Butter Cups! Mom you are a Peanut Butter Cup addict! Violette: William! They’re just very tasty! Bill: And can you please sit down so we can watch the movie jerk? William: I DON’T HAVE TO SIT DOWN, FATASS!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! Bill: I’M NOT A FATASS JERK!!! William: YES YOU ARE!!! Bill: NO I’M NOT!!! Violette: BOYS STOP IT NOW!!! WE’RE STARTING THE FUCKING MOVIE OKAY?!?! William: You just said the f word! Bill: Yeah! What the frick is your problem woman?! Violette: WEARENOTDISCUSSINGTHISANYFURTHURWEAREGOINGTOSHUTTHEFUCKUPSITDOWNWATCHTHEMOVIEANDWEWILLLIKEIT!!! Fast talk William: FINE!!! JUST PLAY THE MOVIE!!! Violette: Okay! Plays movie 20 minutes in... William: This isn’t Super Mario Bros.! Bill: Don’t start jerk! William: You know what? I am disgusted! This movie was trashed for a reason, you know! Violette: SHUT UP!!! William: NO!!! Violette: YES!!! Now let me enjoy my Peanut Butter Cups... William slams the Peanut Butter Cups and stomps on them Violette: WILLIAM!!! Bill: WHAT ARE YOU DOING JERK?!?! I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE A PIECE!!! William: HERE’S YOUR PIECE!!! Throws smushed Peanut Butter Cup at Bill Violette: WILLIAM!!! Bill: STOP JERK!!! William: GET REKT!!! Violette: Well, good thing I have another one. William: WHAT?!?! Violette: I knew you were gonna destroy my Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups! I had to get smart and order extras just in case. William: SCREW THEM!!! Slams the extra Peanut Butter Cups and stomps on them Violette: WILLIAM!!! Bill: YOU FRICKING JERK!!! William: WE’RE NOT HAVING PEANUT BUTTER CUPS!!! HOW ABOUT THAT?!?! Violette: I’m turning off you phone data! William: WHAT?!?! Violette: Going on phone Yep! Say goodbye phone data! William: NO!!! STOP!!! Violette turns off William’s phone data Violette: There! No more phone data! William: Checks phone OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE NO PHONE DATA!!! Bill: That’s what you get jerk! Violette: William I will not have this movie night ruined! You sit down and watch the movie like a good kid, and I might give you back your phone data. William: NUH UH!!! I AM NOT GONNA WATCH THIS MOVIE ANYMORE!!! AND YOU WILL GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE DATA!!! Violette: NEVER!!! William throws the smushed Peanut Butter Cups at the Laserdisc player Violette: WILLIAM NO!!! YOU’RE GONNA DIRTY THE PLAYER!!! Bill: STOP JERK!!! William: NO!!! William grabs a candle and slams it on the Laserdisc player, shattering it Violette: WILLIAM OH MY GOSH!!! Bill: WHAT THE FRICK JERK?!?! William slams the Laserdisc player and stomps on it, breaking the player and shattering the disc inside Violette: OH MY GOSH!!! Bill: YOU’RE NOT GETTING YOUR PHONE DATA BACK NOW JERK!!! William: FUCK YOU!!! Throws the broken Laserdisc at Bill Violette: Gasps OH MY GOSH!!! Bill: OW!!! YOU HIT ME JERK!!! William: GOOD!!! William takes the broken Laserdisc player and goes outside Violette: Following William WILLIAM GET BACK HERE NOW!!! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS CRAP AGAIN!!! Bill: Following William AND YOU’RE PROBABLY GONNA HAVE TO TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL JERK!!! Violette: Bill that throw couldn’t have hurt you that bad! William: SCREW YOU ALL!!! Gets in the car and turns it on Violette: Oh no! This isn’t happening again! Violette goes to move the Laserdisc player out of the car’s way, but William honks the horn and startles Violette, causing her to shriek and jump back Violette: WILLIAM NO!!! William floors the car and runs over the Laserdisc player at a fast speed, obliterating the player Violette: While William drives off WILLIAM YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bill: Well this movie night went well! I got assaulted, we lost $20 worth of Peanut Butter Cups, the fricking jerk was ungrateful for the Laserdisc player and the Fortnite living room, this is definitely the worst movie night so far! Violette: Bill don’t be so grumpy! I’m sure we will eventually have a good movie night! Bill: By the time that happens, Adolf Hitler will resurrect and take over the world with his robots and aliens! Violette: Really? That would happen? Bill: No! That means we’ll never have a good movie night! Violette: Well you go in the house while I try to call William. Bill: You can’t! You turned off that jerk’s phone data, remember? Violette: Oh. Bill: Exactly! Now I’m going to bed! Goes inside Violette: Oh my goodness... I think this will be the last time I’ll ever host a movie night. I’ve just had enough of this crap! I’m gonna turn this off. Like this video and subscribe with notifications on, and we’ll see you in the next video! Category:Fanfic Category:Movie Night